Beautiful
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Holo and Lawrence discuss the beauty of women and why Holo finds it silly for them to work so hard at it. Some fun Medieval facts included.


**Beautiful**

_Holo and Lawrence discuss the beauty of women and why Holo finds it silly for them to work so hard at it. Some fun Medieval facts included._

Holo and Kraft Lawrence walked about the bustling city, watching the people rush to and fro, many of them at the local market, buying meat, cheese, and fruit.

"Tell me Lawrence, did you know that you can tell the status of an individual by what they buy to eat?" Holo inquired, amused.

"Of course, the wealthy buy expensive meat and pickled fruit," Lawrence told her, "They also have plenty of wine and fish too."

"And did you notice how unhealthy they are?" Holo looked at him. "The rich often have problems associated with gout."

"Yes, I did notice. I've also seen some of them have cases of bleeding gums," Lawrence wondered where she was going with this.

"The rich also look down on fruits and vegetables, since they are fresh and uncooked, but look at yourself Lawrence, you never have any problems with gout, nor are you often sick nor do you fall ill. But even you know how much better apples taste when they are fresh."

He knew she was right, "I would be able to buy much tastier food if _someone_ wouldn't spend all of my money."

"Ah, but there is the answer," Holo laughed. "If I were not here you would no doubt become a rich merchant and buy all the expensive food you could afford. But you would be terribly sick and unhealthy because you would ignore the food that is actually nourishment to you humans. I am Holo the Wise Wolf and I have seen how humans view themselves as beautiful. It is all rather ridiculous if you ask me."

"But you _are_ pretty, Holo," Lawrence told her. "Uh—I mean that in the best sense of course."

"Of course you do, silly man. But the rich lords and ladies would not think of me as pretty if they saw me, because I am not plump and pale like they are. They honestly believe that being fat and pale is attractive, and yet they do not take care of themselves by eating things that would help them live much longer just because they are "poor man's" food. And water is sweet and good for all, but we both prefer ale."

"You more than me," Lawrence chuckled. "But do you mean to say that because of my lower class, I will live longer than a rich man?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Holo told him. "You do know how to take good care of yourself when it comes to your health, and you are much healthier than many men your own age. You would be admired as a handsome man, but many of the rich would consider me to be unattractive because I spend time in the sun, so I am not deathly pale, which they would find attractive."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Of course you do, you are a simple man, and you are not too concerned about your own looks, except when a pretty girl is around," Holo laughed.

Holo always turned everything he said and dumped it on him like a pale of cold water.

Lawrence tried to think of a good retort for her remark.

"Well, the Church does say that man looks at the outer appearance, but the Lord looks at the heart."

"Then your God would find me most beautiful, because I have a wonderful heart."

"I don't know about that, the way you spend my money…" Lawrence muttered. Holo elbowed him for that.

"it is so silly for these humans to run around wearing clothes they don't like to impress people they don't like," Holo felt that settled the matter.

"That's true, but most people care more about making a good first impression than whether or not they are actually happy as individuals."

"But I always know how to make a good impression on others. After all I am a humble sweet, innocent traveling nun!" she uttered these words in an exaggerated manner, raising her hands in a grand gesture.

_Oh God, if You're really up there, give me a sign so I can weasel my way out of this one._

God was horrible. He put a thought in Lawrence's head. _Change the subject and buy her something. _Lawrence did not like that idea, but what else could he do?

"How would you like it if I bought you some apples?" Lawrence asked.

Holo's ears perked up. "You really do mean that? You are not teasing me are you?"

"I really do mean it," Lawrence insisted.

"You are evading the subject," Holo teased, chuckling to herself. Still, she was not going to turn down apples when Lawrence offered to buy them.

Kraft watches his companion silently, wondering how their strange first meeting could have brought him so many joys and sorrows. It was like those story books, he decided. The ones were the hero never wanted to have an adventure, but ended up going on one anyway.

He wondered what was more important to him, the journey or the destination? What would they do when they arrived at Yoitsu? Would they separate or stay together? He tried to put it out of his mind. He was thinking too much.

He smiled to himself. He felt Holo tugging his shirt.

"I am waiting, you promised me apples!" Holo's eyes shine with happiness. He sees her tail swish back and forth in excitement, barely concealed by her dress. They continue to walk through the stalls, heading towards the apple vendor.

He hates to admit it, but he knows it's true, Holo is beautiful. He didn't want to think about it. He enjoys being around her, most of the time, except when she just _has_ to get under his skin.

Lawrence knows he's attracted to her, but he doesn't really want to admit it, because if they separate at Yooitsu, he'll be alone e again, and he doesn't want to think about that.

Holo's voice brought him back to reality. They continued about their day, preparing to continue on. Lawrence decided to enjoy himself, after all, it's the journey, not the destination that truly matters, and the two of them will enjoy it until the end.


End file.
